


Bullied

by Dean_hugs_Sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Bullying, Gen, Hurt Sam, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2909153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_hugs_Sammy/pseuds/Dean_hugs_Sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam is too smart for his own good which is evident when he becomes the target of some bullies at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 12, Sam is 8

It wasn't easy being the new kid in school. Sam knew that, probably more than most people, because he'd tried being the new kid more times than any normal eight-year-old would even experience in a lifetime. It didn't help matters that Sam was small of his age and quite brilliant as well, because it meant that he was an obvious target for the bullies – that was school rules apparently. To make it even worse, Sam had just started in third grade while his big brother had started in Junior High school which was located in an entirely different place than the one Sam tended every day. If Dean asked, Sam would never admit it, but he missed the safety of knowing that Dean wasn't far away from him in case anything happened that he couldn't handle on his own. He didn't need Dean to fight the battles for him but it was a comforting thought to know that Sam had a big brother who would always have his back.

There was no one at this school to have his back though. Sam had tended Oak Crest Elementary School for five days and had managed to gain a friend or two and had so far managed to stay out of trouble. On this particular day, however, Sam seemed to have run out of luck.

"Hey shithead!" A voice exclaimed from behind him.

Sam's shoulders tensed for a moment and he then slowly turned away from his locker to look at the person who'd spoken to him. He came face to face – or face to chest rather – with a large boy with black short-spiked hair that he recognized as the forth-grader Billy Mabel.

"It's Sam." The young Winchester said.

Billy narrowed his eyes at Sam's boldness and cracked his knuckles in a threatening way.

"I want you to do my homework." Billy said and there were no room for questions in the demand.

Behind Billy, Sam spotted two more boys from Billy's class; Gary and Simon. Sam groaned inwardly. Why did bullies always have to team up in groups?

"No thanks." Sam said and was rewarded for his words as Billy harshly pushed him up against the locker.

"I don't think you understand what I was saying." Billy spat in the young Winchester's face and clenched the fabric of Sam's collar with his fists. "It wasn't a question. You do my homework or I'll crumble you like a piece of paper and then it'll be time to take out the trash!"

Sam raised his eyebrows at the cliché-ish threat but swallowed hard none-the-less. His dad and Dean had taught him a few moves to defend himself that might have worked if he'd only had to face _Billy_ in a fight. But one third-grader against three fourth-graders? Sam wasn't even sure if Dean could take out three guys at once – and Dean was, in Sam's opinion, pretty tough after all!

"Everything alright over there?" A voice spoke up and Billy immediately let go of Sam.

Sam looked past Billy to see a teacher eyeing the four boys.

"Everything is fine." Billy said and sent the teacher an innocent smile. "We were helping Sam here find the right locker. He's new."

"Yeah, we were just helping." Gary agreed while Simon nodded in confirmation.

"Is that true, Sam?" The teacher asked and studied the youngest Winchester's face.

Billy turned his face back to Sam and sent him a threatening look before whispering " _You tell on me and it'll be the last thing you ever do._ " Sam looked between the teacher and Billy, Gary and Simon a couple of times.

"Well?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah." Sam finally said but avoided eye contact with the suspicious teacher.

"Alright. Move along, boys." The teacher said and shooed the three fourth-graders away.

Whether the teacher had believed him or not, Sam didn't know for sure, but he did let out a sigh of relief when the bullies were out of sight. Man, this was going to be a long day.

**_ SPN _**

When school was out for the day, Sam swung his backpack over his shoulder and left the classroom to walk to the entrance of the schoolyard where he was going to meet up with his older brother. Sam was usually off school before Dean was and it always took a little while for Dean to walk from his school to Sam's, but the younger brother always waited patiently for Dean to arrive. This day was no exception. Sam sat down on a large rock by the entrance between the sidewalk and the schoolyard and scouted the sidewalk for any signs of his big brother, while school kids kept gushing by until only a few kids passed by every now and then.

He'd been waiting for five to ten minutes when he was suddenly given a hard shove that sent him tumbling to the ground. Sam hissed a little as his left palm got sliced open on some gravel on the pavement of the sidewalk, and he then looked up to see Billy, Simon and Gary laughing at him. Sam mentally cursed for having been caught off guard like that. He should know better than to let anyone sneak up on him – and especially three big boys that weren't exactly light-footed.

"Here." Billy said when he was done laughing and dumped a booklet into Sam's lap. "I have a poem to write. Have it finished by tomorrow."

"But.." Sam bravely began when Billy cut him off.

"You better have it finished by tomorrow or I'll break your bones." Billy threatened before he walked off with Gavin and Simon at his heels.

Sam watched them go with a sense of defeat inside while wondering if he would ever be as tough as Dean or his dad. They wouldn't have let a few bullies tell them what to do. If his dad knew about it, he would be so disappointed in his youngest son.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called and Sam turned his head to see Dean approaching him with fast steps.

"Hi Dean." Sam said as he picked up his backpack and got ready to get back on his feet.

Before he could do so though, Dean had already reached him, had placed his hands underneath Sam's armpits and hauled the younger boy to his feet.

"What were you doing on the ground?" Dean asked and brushed some dirt off Sam's clothes while quickly scanning the area. "Those boys did anything to you?"

Dean nodded towards Billy, Gavin and Simon who were disappearing in the distance, and Sam figured Dean must have seen them walk away from him a few minutes ago.

"I just fell down the rock, Dean." Sam lied and stuffed Billy's booklet into his bag.

"Uh-huh." Dean said and narrowed his eyes a bit as he studied Sam's face.

Sam just looked back at him with the most innocent expression he could pull off, and Dean sighed before giving Sam a quick once-over.

"You hurt yourself?" Dean asked.

"Just my hand." Sam admitted and Dean turned his little brother's hand over to inspect the damage.

"Well, nothing a few drops of peroxide and some bandages can't cure." Dean said and Sam groaned. "I know you hate it Sammy but you know the drill."

Sam sighed and pouted a little which made the older brother smile wryly.

"Come on Humpty Dumpty." Dean said and gently bundled Sam forward by a hand on the kid's back.

"I'm not Humpty Dumpty!" Sam scowled as they walked side by side towards their motel room.

"Well you have as big a head as he does." Dean said and ruffled Sam's curly brown locks.

"Do not!" Sam whined.

"Whatever you say, princess." Dean grinned. "By the way, dad told me we're leaving this dump tomorrow after he's done working."

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Sam asked and thought about Billy's assignment.

A plan started forming in the youngest Winchester's head. Oh, Billy was going to get that assignment…. and Sam knew _exactly_ what to write!

**_ SPN _**

" _Once upon a time there was a boy named Billy,_

_who bullied at school and was quite a bit silly,_

_He threatened young kids and acted real tough,_

_but he was too dumb to make his own stuff."_

Sam looked at the poem, he'd just written, with a satisfied smile. He'd spent almost forty-five minutesworking on the poem since he'd wanted it to be perfect, and he was now quite happy with the result. Sam would give Billy his booklet back the following day in school and he would then be long gone with Dean and his dad by the time Billy got his booklet back from the teacher. Sam's smile widened as he pictured the look on Billy's face when he found out what Sam had written.

"No one should be that happy about homework." Dean commented with a shake of his head as he placed a sandwich in front of his younger brother. "You done with the damn thing yet?"

"Just finished it." Sam happily announced and closed the booklet before putting it into his backpack.

"Thank God." Dean sighed. "If I'd had to listen to one more ' _Dean, what rhymes with…_ ' sentence from you, I would have started banging my head against the wall."

"Dean, what rhymes with…" Sam started with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Shut it!" Dean exclaimed and Sam snickered.

The next day, Dean followed Sam to school as usually and, after saying goodbye to his big brother, Sam followed behind the other kids into the school. Billy, Simon and Gary were already waiting for him by his locker, and Sam's heart pounded a little faster as he handed over Billy's booklet to the larger boy.

"I better get an A for this, shit-face!" Billy said and Sam felt relieved when Billy simply stuffed the booklet into his bag without looking at what Sam had written.

"While you're at it, I have an assignment too." Gary said and shoved _his_ booklet into Sam's hands and the eight-year-old only _just_ managed to suppress a sigh.

He didn't want to provoke the three bullies by saying that he wasn't gonna be there the following day so instead Sam said nothing.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Billy asked in a mocking way and shoved Sam a little.

"No." Sam muttered.

" _No, I'm just a stupid little kid._ " Billy mocked which made Simon and Gary laugh. "Now beat it."

Sam clenched his jaw in silent anger but walked away nonetheless while the laughter of the three bullies followed him down the hallway.

The school day went by, as school days tend to do, and Sam walked back to the motel with Dean by his side as he always did. The younger boy was in a lot lighter mood now that he knew he didn't have to face the bullies ever again, and Dean's rambling about how he'd switched a dead frog at school with a living one - causing his teacher to scream in surprise when she'd been about to dissect it - made Sam laugh heartily.

"You should have seen her face, Sammy." Dean grinned while they walked through the winding streets. "It was priceless."

"You didn't get in trouble, did you?" Sam asked.

"Please." Dean snorted with a playful smile on his face. "Do I ever get in trouble?"

"Well.. yeah!" Sam said and Dean chuckled.

When the two Winchester brothers had returned to their motel room, Dean told Sam to start packing his bags so that they could be ready when their dad came home. But as Sam was in the middle of packing down his few belongings, Dean came into the room with a regretful look on his face.

"Sorry dude, we're not leaving tonight after all. Dad called." Dean said and Sam froze on the spot before looking at his brother with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked and swallowed hard.

"He had somekinda.. _emergency_ at work." Dean said while rubbing the back of his neck a little bit.

"But when are we leaving then?" Sam wanted to know.

"As soon as dad comes home." Dean said. "Maybe in a day or two."

"Oh." Sam said and turned away from Dean.

Sam gently folded one of his shirts while he tried to ease the panic that had started to consume him. If they weren't leaving tonight then Sam had to go back to school in the morning, and that meant facing the three bullies he'd been so relieved to have escaped in the first place. What were Billy, Gary and Simon going to do to him if they'd found out what he'd written in Billy's booklet?

"You okay?" Dean asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Sam sighed. Dean could always sense when Sam was troubled about something. The youngest Winchester wondered for a brief moment if he should confess the whole thing to his older brother and beg Dean to let him stay home from school, but Sam dismissed the option again. He would have to fight his own battles sometimes and he was also a bit afraid that Dean would be embarrassed to have a little brother who couldn't stand up for himself.

"I'm just tired." Sam lied. "It's been a long day."

"Okay.. Well, let's get some dinner then so you can go to bed early." Dean said and turned around to walk out of the room but paused for a moment when he'd reach the door. "You would tell me if something or _someone_ bothered you, right Sammy?"

"Right." Sam answered and tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat.

**_ SPN _**

Sam felt sick to his stomach when Dean woke him up the following morning for school. Usually Sam looked forward to tend school because he liked learning new stuff and he enjoyed pushing his brain to the extreme. But this particular morning, he felt no joy in his heart when he thought about going to school. Not when he knew that three fourth-graders were quite likely out to get him as soon as he stuck his head inside the building.

"See you after school!" Dean said and waved at his brother when they parted ways in front on Sam's school.

"Bye Dean." Sam said in a small voice as he watched his big brother disappear down the sidewalk.

He let out a heavy sigh and turned his body towards the school. The building looked additionally big this morning, and Sam shuddered a bit when a small breeze swept some fallen leaves across his path. The schoolyard turned more and more deserted and Sam knew he had to start moving soon if he didn't want to be late for his first class. After a few moments he finally gathered enough courage to walk towards the entrance doors of the school and was soon engulfed in the crowd of kids moving to their classes. Fortunately, Sam saw no signs of the three bullies and he was able to let out a sigh of relief when he was safely situated in a chair.

Sam made it through the whole school day without running into Billy, Gary and Simon, and when the bell rang the school out Sam happily picked up his backpack and hurried towards the exit. However, when he passed by the door to the boys' bathroom, a hand shot out and grasped the strap of Sam's bag before harshly pulling him inside.

"Well well well, look who we've got here." Billy said and Sam paled a little when he found himself face to face with the much larger boy.

Sam spun around to head for the exit but was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gary and Simon blocking the way to the door.

"Not so fast." Gary said with a devilish grin that made Sam's heart beat faster.

"Leave me alone." Sam said and tried to get passed the two bullies but was pushed back and that's when Billy locked his arms around Sam's chest from behind.

"I read the poem, you little prick!" Billy spat and tightened his hold of the smaller boy. "You think you're real cleaver, huh? Making a fool of me like that? Huh?"

Billy tightened his hold even more and Sam was afraid his ribs would give in to the pressure shortly. He also started to find it harder to breathe and his survival instincts soon kicked in. With all the force he could manage, Sam stamped on Billy's foot which caused the fourth-grader to yelp and release his hold of the young Winchester. Sam made a run for it but was stopped cold when a fist connected with his nose – sending the boy sprawling on the floor. Thick warm liquid started running from his nose but Sam had no time to recover before he received another punch to his face, and he then let out a cry as his head was harshly yanked back by a grip on his hair.

"I'm gonna make you regret that!" Billy shouted and pulled Sam to his feet without loosening the hold of his hair.

Sam's backpack was ripped away from him and the contents of it were dumped to the floor.

"No!" Sam gasped as Simon started tearing Sam's school books apart, but Sam soon bent over in a coughing fit as Gary placed a hard punch to his gut.

Gary then took a hold of the youngest Winchester brother while Billy let go of Sam's hair to grab one of Sam's arms, and Sam let out a loud scream of pain as Billy closed a door to one of the toilet stalls on Sam's fingers. Tears sprung to his eyes and Sam bit his lip hard to force them away but a few tears still managed to escape the eight-year-old's eyes.

"Aww, look at the baby! We made him cry!" Billy mocked and all three bullies laughed.

"Crying like a little girl." Gary grinned and pulled at Sam's hair. "Looks like one too."

"Stop. Please stop." Sam begged with a sob but the bullies didn't listen.

"How about we make it look even prettier?" Billy said and spit out his piece of gum before squeezing it into Sam's hair.

"Could use a little of this too!" Simon said and smeared Sam's uneaten half peanut-butter and jelly sandwich into the third-grader's hair.

The bullies then let go of Sam who collapsed to the floor in a heap while holding his hurt fingers to his chest and softly cried.

"You're nothing but a loser!" Billy said and hit Sam with a gob of spit before the three bullies left the bathroom with laughter.

Sam whimpered and curled into a small ball on the dirty floor while trails of tears were still covering his cheeks.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Sammy." Dean mumbled and looked at his watch yet again. "Come on. Where are you?"

Dean kicked at a small stone on the ground and paced impatiently back and forth in front of the school entrance. Sam was late and that was a pretty unusual thing for the youngest Winchester because Sam was _never_ late. Dean had turned it over in his head several times; He knew that Sam was off before Dean had been so, unless Sam had been punished for misbehavior (which was as likely as thirteen months on a year), Dean was pretty sure his little brother had gotten himself into some kind of trouble.

Dean bit his lower lip and peered passed the few kids left in the schoolyard until his eyes were settled on the school building. He impatiently drummed with his fingers on the gate by the entrance while he kept staring at the building as if he hoped the small gesture would somehow force his brother outside.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean mumbled again with worry in his voice. "Don't make me come in there and drag you out."

The entrance doors of the school building opened up and Dean stopped drumming on the gate, straightened up and hoped to see Sam's curly brown locks flop up and down as he ran towards his older brother. But no curly brown mop peeked outside. Instead, Dean narrowed his eyes as the three boys, he recognized as the kids he'd seen near Sam a few days ago, walked outside with mischievous smiles on their faces. They looked a little _too_ happy for Dean's liking; he'd already been suspicious of those kids since he'd found his younger brother on the ground the other day. Sam could be clumsy sometimes, sure, but Dean highly doubted that Sam had actually _fallen_ down a rock.

The three boys left the school on bikes and that was when Dean decided to walk inside the school building to look for his younger brother.

"I swear, if those assholes did anything to _my_ baby brother.." Dean muttered under his breath as he pushed the entrance doors open and walked inside the now empty hallways.

Dean's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out where Sam's classroom was located, but when he didn't immediately come by the right one, he gave up and started calling for the youngest Winchester instead.

"Sam?" Dean called – his voice echoing down the empty hallways. "Sammy, where are you? Sam?"

Dean opened up door after door in his search for the younger brother and became more and more frustrated as every room seemed to be empty, but he stopped cold when he opened up the door to one of the boys bathrooms. Because there – on the floor of the bathroom – his eyes fell upon the eight-year-old who was scraping together what appeared to be torn-apart book pages using one hand while the other hand was pressed against the boy's chest. Dean's heart dropped when Sam looked up at him with tear tracks on his cheeks and blood running from his nose.

"Dean." Sam sobbed and Dean closed the gap between him and his brother in a heartbeat. "M-my b-books."

"Sammy, what happened?" Dean asked and kneeled down in front of Sam before grasping the young boy's head to inspect the damage. "Who did this to you?"

"T-they're ruined, De." Sam sobbed but Dean couldn't care less about the damn books right now.

Sam's nose was bleeding. He had an angry red mark underneath his left eye and his hair was covered in what looked – and smelled – unmistakably much like peanut butter and jelly. Dean's anger rose tremendously when he also noticed the fact that some of Sam's fingers on his right hand looked swollen and blue which meant that they were probably fractured.

"Sammy." Dean said and thumbed away some of the tears that still made their way down his little brother's face. " _Who_ did this to you?"

Sam sniffled and hesitated for a short moment before he started talking.

"Billy Maple from fourth grade." Sam sobbed and buried his face in Dean's shirt. "A-and Gary and Simon."

"They all hurt you?" Dean asked while trying to control his rising anger.

"Y-yes." Sam confessed. "But it was my own fault, Dean. I-I-I shouldn't have.. They wouldn't have i-if I'd just.."

Sam was so upset that Dean couldn't make much sense of the younger boy's words, but two things were clear to him; the three fourth-graders had hurt his brother, and Sam had somehow gotten the crazy idea that he'd had it coming.

"Shh, it's okay." Dean told his brother in a soft voice. "We'll talk about this later, alright? Let's get you home first."

Sam nodded into Dean's shirt and reluctantly pulled away from his big brother. Dean gave Sam's shoulder a gentle squeeze and picked up Sam's empty backpack before helping Sam up from the floor. The younger brother was still crying softly and his knees buckled a little when he was back on his feet but Dean quickly steadied him.

"Come on." Dean said, turned his back to Sam and bent down a little.

Sam gratefully accepted the gesture, put his arms around his big brother's neck and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist when Dean straightened back up.

"You settled?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam sniffled.

Dean nodded and then began the task of getting his little brother back to the motel - piggyback style.

**_ SPN _**

When they'd made their way back to the motel room, Dean carefully put Sam down before unlocking the door and guiding his brother inside. Sam's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying and Dean clenched his jaw in suppressed anger towards anyone who could break his little brother apart like that.

With Sam safely inside the room, Dean locked the door, and then led Sam to the small bathroom.

"Here." Dean said in a soft voice and gently pushed Sam down to sit on the closed lid of the toilet, before he started rummaging around the cabinets for the first-aid kit.

Sam watched in silence and rubbed a bit at his eyes as Dean also found a washcloth that he held under the faucet of the sink, before he made his way back to Sam.

"Lean back." Dean said and Sam tipped his head back a little.

Dean crouched down a little in front of Sam, used one hand to keep Sam in place while the other one carefully wiped away the blood from Sam's mouth and chin with the washcloth. Dean was even more careful when he reached Sam's nose but Sam still hissed a little when Dean touched the tender area.

"Easy." Dean soothed. "Doesn't look broken."

"It doesn't?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head with a little smile.

"The boy who hit you must be hitting like a girl." Dean said to lighten up the mood a bit but Sam didn't smile.

"It really hurt when he hit me." Sam admitted and Dean's smile faded away.

"Where else were you hit, Sammy?" Dean asked and dabbed a bit at the mark underneath Sam's left eye that had started to turn purple and would probably end up as a black eye.

"My stomach." Sam answered. "But it doesn't hurt now. My fingers do."

Dean nodded and grabbed Sam's right wrist to study the hurt fingers. Two of the middle fingers were triple the size they normally were and Dean was now pretty sure both fingers were broken – especially since Sam wasn't able to bend them. The older brother found some frozen peas in the small freezer in the kitchen and wrapped the bag into a towel before putting them on Sam's fingers.

"How did your fingers get hurt?" Dean asked while keeping the home-made ice bag in place, wincing a little when Sam softly whimpered a bit from the pain.

"Billy.. clamped them in a door." Sam said between hisses.

"Did he now?" Dean said between clenched teeth.

_Oh that Billy was so gonna get it!_

"But I shouldn't have.." Sam started when Dean cut him off.

"Sam, nothing you could have done could possibly justify what those bullies did to you." Dean exclaimed and Sam winced a bit from the anger in his big brother's voice. " _Nothing,_ okay?"

"But Dean, I provoked him." Sam tried to explain. "Billy wanted me to make his homework and I wrote this poem that I knew would make him mad. I thought we would be gone before he could figure out what I'd done but.."

"Whoa whoa, hang on a minute." Dean said and shot Sam an incredulous look. "He wanted you to make his homework and you said _yes_?"

"He didn't really give me much of a choice." Sam said in a small voice.

"What are you talking about, Sammy? You should have _told_ me about this! I could have done something." Dean said with frustration.

"I know, Dean." Sam said and looked down.

"Damn right you know!" Dean said. "So why didn't you tell me?"

"Because.." Sam mumbled.

"Because what, Sam?" Dean asked.

"I was just trying to be more tough.. like you." Sam admitted without looking up, and all the annoyance and anger Dean had felt moments before deflated right away.

"Hey." Dean said in a soft voice and lifted Sam's chin to make the younger boy look at him. "You _are_ pretty tough, okay? And you know why?"

Sam shook his head so Dean continued.

"Because you're _my_ brother and my brother is the toughest kid I know." Dean said with a smile and Sam sent Dean a weak smile in return. "Now, let me look at your hair."

Sam smile disappeared immediately and he looked at Dean with fearful eyes. It was no secret that the youngest Winchester cherished his hair and was terrified every time their dad decided it was time for a haircut. Sam liked his hair long and had until now succeeded in keeping it that way.

"It's all covered in peanut butter and jelly." Dean tried to reason with his brother. "Nothing soap and water can't handle, okay?"

"There's gum in it too." Sam revealed and Dean's brow furrowed.

"Gum?" He said and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's a little more difficult."

"Please don't cut it, Dean!" Sam begged with tearful eyes. "Please!"

"Hey, take it easy." Dean ordered the anxious boy. "I'll try to get it out without using the scissors, okay?"

"You promise?" Sam asked.

"I promise I'll give it my best shot." Dean said and Sam nodded before he allowed Dean to have a look at it.

Dean mentally cursed when he got a better sight of the state Sam's hair was in. It was sticky and stuck together in big blots – and the gum was smeared into a large area of Sam's hair which would be quite difficult to deal with.

"What did those boys to do you..?" Dean mumbled and shook his head a bit before he began his mission of saving Sam's hair.

There was one good thing about the peanut butter and that was the fact that peanut butter could be used as a way of getting rid of gum - which was exactly what the older brother intended to do.

"So, the poem you were writing the other day, that was Billy's homework?" Dean asked as he worked on Sam's hair.

"Yeah." Sam said in a small voice and Dean sighed heavily.

"What did you write anyway?" The oldest Winchester brother asked.

"You really wanna know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said and Sam recited the poem which made a smirk spread on the older boy's lips.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean said. "For a pain-in-the-ass little brother, you can be quite brilliant sometimes."

Sam looked up at his big brother and smiled with teary eyes.

**_ SPN _**

Dean hated gum! At least the kind of gum that got stuck in little brothers' curly mops and didn't want to let go again. But Dean was a stubborn kid and he spent about a whole hour working on Sam's hair until the gum was finally out. He then led Sam to the bathtub, washed his younger brother's hair and rinsed out everything that didn't belong in those brown locks, before he used a towel to dry Sam's hair.

Dean then bandaged Sam's broken fingers and used some surgical tape to splint the fingers together with the two fingers next to them to keep them in place, before he provided Sam with some painkillers that would knock the younger boy out for sure once they kicked in.

The oldest Winchester brother made sure Sam got something to eat and he couldn't help but smile as Sam soon started nodding off by the table.

"Time for bed." Dean said and nudged Sam's shoulder.

"But it's early." Sam whined with half-closed eyes.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean said in a soft voice and guided his little brother to bed before tugging him in.

Sam was asleep within seconds and Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and let a hand card through Sam's damp bangs for a few moments. His eyes came across the bruise underneath Sam's eye and the anger he'd tried to suppress, since he'd found his brother on the bathroom floor at school, now returned with full force.

Those bullies were about to feel the wrath of Dean Winchester – and that was a thing no one should ever wish to experience!


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye mom!"Billy shouted as he left the house and closed the door behind him before he walked to his bike.

His parents had praised the fourth-grader for his improved grades in school and Billy had been rewarded for his efforts with 10$ that he intended to spend on sweets. The boy snickered as he thought about all of this, since he'd done absolutely nothing to improve his grades whatsoever. In fact, he'd found a much easier way to do his homework. By using his size as an advantage, he could easily pick on the nerdy kids at school and threaten them into doing the homework for him. That way, Billy didn't have to do anything to keep his grades up and both his teachers and parents were satisfied.

It had all been running perfectly.. until that Sam kid showed up! Billy's brows furrowed in annoyance when he thought about the boy. How on earth had one skinny little eight-year-old been able to ruin everything by a simple _poem_?

Billy's English teacher had dropped Billy's booklet in front of him and had tapped on the page a few times while sending him a sharp look. Billy had been clueless as to why the teacher had looked at him the way he did, and the teacher had tapped the booklet once more.

"What is this?" The teacher had asked.

"Ehm.. A poem?" Billy had tried.

"And what does it say?" The teacher asked with impatience.

Billy had looked down at the neat words in the booklet and had started reading the poem for the first time, and when he realized what the stupid third-grader had written he'd looked up at the teacher with wide eyes.

"Well?" The teacher had asked.

"I.." Billy started but had then had no idea how to continue.

"You didn't write this poem yourself, did you?" The teacher asked.

Billy had tried to come up with a good excuse but the teacher hadn't believed any of it and had told the boy that he would discuss this with Billy's parents at the next scheduled parent-teacher meeting.

"The little bastard!" Billy muttered angrily, but his anger was soon replaced by a smirk on his face as he recalled what he'd done to the little creep with help from Gary and Simon – his trusty accomplices.

He'd felt a sick pleasure when he'd been beating the crap out of the kid. Especially when he'd crushed the boy's fingers with the toilet door. Billy couldn't help but grin by the memory of it, but the grin disappeared as something blocked the front wheel of his bike and Billy took a full 180 as the bike came to a halt and the fourth-grader was thrown over the handlebars of his bike.

Billy hit the ground with an "Oomph!" that took his breath away for a moment. He closed his eyes and opened them back up a few seconds later with a groan, and that was when Billy saw a figure above him.

"You must be the famous Billy Maple." The person said.

Billy tried to get into a sitting position on the ground but was pushed back down harshly by a foot to his chest.

"What the hell man?" Billy spat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dean." The person said with a wry smile, and Billy's eyes widened as the stranger pulled out a gun and pointed it at the fourth-grader. "I'm the last person you'd wish to be near right now."

**_ SPN _**

Tracking down the three bullies had turned out to be easy. Convincing them to follow him to an old factory had been even easier for the oldest Winchester brother, since all he'd had to do was wave a little with the gun, his dad had left behind for protection, and the boys would have gladly followed him everywhere. The tree fourth-graders were now pressed up against a wall in a corner of the large room, and Dean was learning back against a pillar, watching the boys as a predator watches its prey.

"What do you want?" The largest boy – Billy – asked and Dean slowly made his way over to the boy who seemed to turn smaller and smaller in size by each one of Dean's closing steps.

"I want you to see what happens.." Dean said in a low and dangerous voice. ".. when someone messes with my little brother."

"B-brother?" Billy stuttered out and Dean nodded.

"Sam." Dean said. "About this high, brown hair, and now with a couple of broken fingers."

All three boys paled at once and Dean smirked when he saw the fear in their eyes. The older Winchester brother appeared to be calm on the outside, but on the inside he was fuming with anger towards the bullies in front of him.

"I'm gonna make sure you'll regret _ever_ hurting my brother!" Dean growled and without a warning, Dean drew his hand back and placed a hard punch to Billy's stomach that made the boy double over with a pain-filled gasp.

Gary and Simon both looked wide-eyed between Dean and Billy, and when they tried to take a step towards the entrance, Dean drew his gun and pointed it at the two bullies.

"You try to run and I'll kill you." Dean threatened and the two boys didn't dare to make another move.

Billy hadn't fully recovered from the punch to his stomach when he was hit with another blow -this time to his jaw – and he let out a loud yelp. Dean spent no time lingering before he turned around and threw two more punches that connected with Gary's nose and Simon's cheekbone, and all three bullies collapsed to the dusty floor.

"Get up!" Dean growled.

"Please don't hurt us!" Simon cried. "We didn't mean to!"

"You didn't mean to do _what_?" Dean snarled. "Threaten Sam to do _your_ homework? Use my little brother as a punching bag? _Break_ his fingers?"

"We're sorry!" Gary shouted through the blood running from his nose.

"Not near as sorry as you'll be when I'm done with you!" Dean shouted and placed some kicks to Billy's chest until he felt a rib snap underneath his foot.

Billy cried out in pain, and Simon simply started crying, while Gary covered his face to avoid more punches to it. Dean hesitated a bit, wondered if he was starting to get out of line, but then he remembered in which state he'd found his brother and the memory of it fueled his anger.

"This is for Sammy." Dean said and took a deep breath before he stepped down hard on Billy's fingers, causing the fourth-grader to scream out in pain.

Billy continued to scream and rolled back and forth on the floor while holding on to his hurt fingers, but Dean couldn't really find it in his heart to feel sorry for the boy who'd hurt his baby brother. Dean seriously doubted that _Billy_ had felt any form of remorse when he'd broken Sam's fingers.

Dean put his gun away and picked up something from his backpack that he intended to use on the bullies.

"You know, Sam really loves his hair." Dean said as a buzzing sound filled the room. "Do you even have any _idea_ how _hard_ it is to get gum out of your hair?"

"Oh no, no, no, no." Simon gasped and stared with open mouth at the device in Dean's hand.

Dean couldn't care less about the fight the bullies put up when he used the electrical shaver on their heads until all three of them were bald as a coot. Gary and Simon were both bawling their eyes out by then, and since Dean wasn't stupid and knew exactly who was the mastermind behind the whole mess, he let the two weeping kids go – which only left Billy at the mercy of the older Winchester brother.

So far, he hadn't been able to break Billy the way he'd broken down Gary and Simon, because even though Billy had shed a tear or two from the pain Dean had inflicted on the fourth-grader, he hadn't yet reached the point of begging for forgiveness or simply mutter a 'sorry' for what he'd done to Sam. Dean didn't intend to let the bully go before he did.

"It's just you and me now." Dean said to the boy who just ignored him.

But Dean wasn't the kind of person you could easily ignore.

"I know you were the one who started picking on the smaller kids, threatening them into doing your work." Dean said to Billy. "Simon and Gary are just camp followers but not you.. You started it all."

Billy didn't say anything so Dean just picked up the gun again and continued.

"I bet you were the one who decided to hurt my brother as well." Dean said and cocked the gun which made Billy look up with fearful eyes. "For that, I'm gonna kill you."

"W-what?" Billy stuttered and scrambled back against the wall. "B-but.."

"Too bad your parents never got to say goodbye to you, but I guess they will once the police finds your corpse." Dean said and placed the barrel of the gun by Billy's temple. " _If_ they find the corpse."

The fourth-grader started shaking with fear and tears sprung to his eyes. Still, Dean just pushed the gun harder into Billy's temple.

"It's been a pleasure." Dean said and started drawing the trigger back which was the final straw for the bully who started wailing on the top of his lungs – the cries echoing in the room of the old factory.

" _Please!_ " Billy begged. "Don't kill me, don't kill me! I'm sorry!"

"You're _sorry?_ " Dean growled.

"I'm sorry I hurt your brother!" Billy wailed. "Please don't kill me!"

"You're just gonna threaten and hurt more kids if I let you live." Dean said.

"No!" Billy gasped. "I swear I won't! Never again!"

"Well, Billy-boy.. It's too little, too late for you to make such a promise." Dean said. "Goodbye."

"No, wait!" Billy shouted but Dean still pulled the trigger.

It made a little click-sound but no bullet came out of the barrel. Dean removed the gun from Billy's temple and watched the chalk-white face of the bully as the boy slowly came to the realization that he was still alive.

"I guess I'm gonna let you live after all. But if I ever hear that you've hurt another kid, I'll come back and finish the job. You understand me?" Dean told Billy who nodded eagerly. "Now, I suggest you run before I change my mind."

Billy ran, or rather _stumbled,_ out of the old factory and a smirk spread on Dean's face – Billy's pants had been wet.

**_ SPN _**

"D'n?" The sleepy voice of the eight-year-old asked when a hand carded through his bangs.

"Shh, yeah it's just me. Go back to sleep, okay?" Dean said in a soft voice, and Sam peeked an eye open to see his big brother sitting on the edge of his bed before he closed it again.

"Wha' ya doing?" Sam asked and Dean smiled fondly at the sleepy kid.

"Just keeping an eye on you." Dean stated.

"It's creepy." Sam mumbled.

" _You're_ creepy." Dean shot back. "Now go back to sleep."

Sam rubbed his nose into his pillow with a soft sigh and turned his face in Dean's direction. Dean put a hand on Sam's back and gently rubbed it in circles until Sam's breath eventually evened out. The oldest Winchester brother made sure Sam was properly tugged in and fast asleep, before he placed a soft kiss on his little brother's hair – feeling relieved that he had been able to save that mop of hair.

He moved away from the bed to check the lock on the door and the salt-lines in front of the door and windows, before he settled down in a bed of his own. Dean's head automatically turned towards his sleeping brother and the older brother smiled when the sound of Sam's soft snores reached his ears.

"Night Sammy." Dean whispered and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

**THE END**


End file.
